


A Fairy-Tale Bromance.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Men of Iron. Howard Pyle., The Black Shield of Falworth (1954)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Poetry, Public Sex, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Slash, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:52:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: Once upon a time-in a land of castles-far far away...A nubile youth-came to stay...A novice-in the pursuit of true love...Yet very soon-was shown the way.And so-they lived happily ever after-till the end of their days.





	

From-The very first moment their eyes met-To a softly whispered request-too thrilling to forget.

A tale of two young lovers-sliding into bed together-hidden under the covers.

No one seemed any the wiser-so they lay there-undiscovered.

In the silent darkness-two melted into one-arms and lips entwined-soon becoming even more inclined.

Tantalizing each others tonsils fervently-tongues scorched by mutual urgency.

Their eager hands soon found each others-throbbing protrusion-fondling with sleek and swift motions.

The proudly shared pumping action-now starts-reaching deep into their aching hearts.

Moist and sticky-they greedily came-lips stifling each others satisfied moans-until tamed.

Their final actions-fulfilled-their yearnings-for now-ceased-lying so close together-locked in perfect peace.

Their love-so strong-It couldn't be wrong-one which could rock the castles walls of swords.

Yet praying-never to be discovered-by the sleeping hoards!

Epilogue:

They had willingly laid down their armour...To satisfy an even greater ardour.

The End.


End file.
